


indiscretion

by synystermoxley



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, they're both naughty little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie drags Chris to a family reunion,Chris gets bored and tries to find a way to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indiscretion

“Eddie.”Chris grunted.”Be quiet “His words were punctuated with short sharp thrusts into Eddie’s body.”They’ll hear us.”He whispered

 

“Well I can’t really keep quiet when…dios!”Eddie shrieked when Chris’ cock roughly hit his prostate.”W-When you’re doing that.”Eddie finally managed, closing his eyes and leaning back and hitting his head on the wall.

 

They were at a small family reunion at Chavo’s house. Eddie had been having a pretty good time, catching up with the others and hearing stories from everybody. He had practically dragged Chris there, so he imagined that the man was pretty bored since he had been quiet most of the night. Eddie noticed a few glances the Canadian gave him from across the room, the piercing blues eyes trailing down every inch of his body. He didn’t think much of at first, maybe he was trying to send him signals of him being bored or something.

 

He continued on with his night, Chris completely disappearing for a few hours. Eddie thought that the man had left without him at first.

 

Chris appeared again later on, he approached Eddie when he was talking to Chavito and his brother.

 

Chris had told him something about his mother needing him in the kitchen. One thing lead to another and Eddie was pressed against the kitchen wall with Chris’ hand down his pants. The Canadian said something about his outfit being too provocative; he was too distracted by the way he was being touched to actually pay attention to what Chris was whispering in his ear.

 

“Well you don’t want them to see you like this…”Chris trails off as his cock buries deep into Eddie’s body right to the base, his head falling down to rest on Eddie’s shoulder, while his two hands were griping Eddie’s waist, holding him up the wall for better access.

 

He grunted and thrust into Eddie’s warm body once more before continuing.”You don’t want them to walk in…”He lightly bit Eddie’s neck.”I’d have to stop and you don’t want that, do you?”Chris whispered in Eddie’s ear, lust evident in his tone.

 

No, Eddie definitely didn’t want that, this was his brothers house for god’s sake, he almost felt guilty for what they were both doing.

 

“No, please don’t stop.”Eddie began to wrap his arms around the firm body in front of him, which was slamming into him now and Chris was pretty much panting into Eddie’s ear.”It feels so good,papi.”Eddie breathed.

 

Chris grinned.”I know. “He purred, quickening his movements, thrusting roughly into the other man and pressing his lips on Eddie’s neck, inhaling the smell of cologne.”You drive me crazy, Cheri.”

 

Eddie smirked. “That’s pretty clear,carino.”He felt guilty for what they were doing but his mind was too scrambled to really care, all he really knows is that he needs Chris to keep fucking into him. Eddie’s hands grip tighter on Chris’ shirt, Spanish obscenities slipping out of him as he felt Chris’ thrust go deeper.”Dios,I love you so much Chris!”

 

The Canadians grip tightens on Eddie ‘hips and his thrust pick up pace, becoming harder and faster.”God, I love you.”Chris kissed the juncture between Eddie’s neck and shoulder before scraping his teeth along the Latinos flesh.

 

The Feeling made Eddie whimper, almost crying out in need, but he clamped his mouth shut, trying to stop anyone from hearing them.

 

Suddenly Eddie felt the sharp pressure of teeth against his skin and tried to swallow down a moan.”Fuck, go on Chris, do it, bite me.”Eddie mumbled, unable to contain a whine that escaped his lips. God, he loved it Chris got like this.

 

Chris snarled before pulling back slightly and finally burying his teeth into Eddie’s neck.

 

“Dios mio!” Eddie cried out as he came untouched in white strips all over Chris’ shirt.

 

Eddie’s ass clenched around Chris’ dick as he came and Chris couldn’t hold on any longer, releasing his come deep inside his lover, his teeth still nipping at Eddie’s skin and once he was finished Chris kept his cock buried deep the other man for as long as he could manage.

 

Unable to do much after such an intense orgasm, Eddie had gone limp, but Chris continued to nuzzle his neck and soon began to rub the Latinos abused hips in a soothing manner.”You smell like sex and me.”Chris commented with a smirk.”It’s intoxicating.”

 

Eddie chuckled.”Well, I’m sure you might be up for round two, but once we get back home. I don’t wanna run the risk of someone catching us,ese.”Eddie smiled.”That okay with you?” The promise of sex made Chris groan once more as he finally pulled himself out of the Latino.

 

“Definitely” Chris promised, pressing a soft kiss against Eddie’s lips before stepping back and placing Eddie back on the ground, quickly redressing and swiping Eddie’s come from his t-shirt before licking it from his fingers, Eddie remaining unaware of it.

 

“Woah, I can’t feel my legs,” Eddie complained as he staggered back, trying to pulls his pants back up.

 

“Good.”Chris said, crowding into Eddie’s personal space once more.”I hope you can’t walk for days “ Chris uttered in a low voice, raising and eyebrow and smirking.

 

“If that’s true, then you’ll have to carry me around everywhere,ese.”Eddie retorted, staring back into Chris’ eyes, unwilling to back down. He liked provoking Chris whenever he got the chance.

 

Just when Chris was about to reply they hear someone walk in.

 

“Why are you guys taking so long.”Chavito said, he paused for a moment and stared at the two men in front of him. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had just happened between the two wrestlers. He didn’t utter a word and left the room.

 

Eddie chuckled; he looked up at Chris who was bright red.”We have no shame.”Eddie said.

 

Chris cleared his throat. “None”


End file.
